Seireiseken no Ekaterina
by Habit
Summary: What happens when Russian magic meets Japanese Shinigami? Ichigo and the gang find out what happens when you piss off sorcerers with ancient blood. Lemons galore, ShuuheiXOC cuz he's hot! Other couples included. Typical Habit fic, so beware!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a joint story between Sis and myself. It's something sitting around in our folder from a while ago, so we are going to post it to get your minds off our updating the other stories...less pressure when you're reading this while we write on the others. Enjoy...anything you don't understand, let one of us know!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Along Came Rina 

"Rina-chaaaaannn!" came a high pitched voice from not to far away. A young woman with black hair that had red streaks in it looked over her shoulder to see a busty red head that was dragging a black haired girl behind her. She sighed and stopped, waiting for the two to catch up to her.

She clicked her tongue ring against the back of her teeth impatiently. She smiled internally when she remembered the reaction her teachers had had to her. They had not been expecting someone as unruly as her. At 5' 8", she was one of the tallest females in the school. She refused to wear the traditional school uniform and instead put her own gothic twist to the deplorable skirt and sweater set.

Her teachers had tried to make her remove her body jewelry, but there isn't much you can make the daughter of a very dangerous man do. Yes, she was Ekaterina Yeva Bokovict. Her father was a chemical warfare expert that had migrated from Russia, to the United States, and had then brought his family to Japan. Ekaterina was the oldest of the Bokovict's four children. She had three little brothers and a little sister.

Rina's independent nature, however, had sent her seeking apartments as soon as they moved here. She wasn't very far from her parents, but far enough to enjoy peace and serenity. However, she made it a point to visit her family everyday for several hours before retiring to her apartment to work on homework. She also made it a point to piss off as many teachers as possible. She smirked openly when she remembered peoples' reaction when she had first walked into class. Instead of the earthy tones the school used, she had on black.

Her skirt was black with silver chains on it, her sweater was black, she had on a white, short-sleeve blouse under it, and her black tie had skulls on it and was loosely tied. She wore knee high white socks and black chucks with little skulls all over. She'd had her messenger bag over her shoulder, her laptop secreted away inside, and her bulky black headphone on her head. She hadn't even looked up from her iPod video when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

_"Remove that hand from my shoulder or I'll remove it from your body."_ She had threatened, then walked to the back of the classroom and put her bag down carefully. She laid her head on her desk and promptly fell asleep. She was awakened by the teacher poking her in the head.

_"What?"_ she had growled and glared up at the small man she was sure she would tower over if she stood up. He looked at her irritably and she saw his lips move, but never heard a word he said. She took off her headphones to find him ranting at her in Japanese.

_"Oi…watch that tongue before you lose it old man."_ She had growled, knowing he understood her because he had stopped speaking. She had put her headphones back on and gone back to sleep. That is what had attracted some of her new 'friends'. Orihime, in particular, was completely clueless at how dangerous she really was and had tried making friends with her immediately. Tatsuki had asked her if she was interested in fighting, while some chick with glasses had tried to grope her.

_**That**_ had not ended well. Being on equal grounds as far as chest size with Orihime, Rina was only slightly self-conscious about it. But she figured there was nothing she could do, so she might as well get used to them. When the obvious lesbian tried to grope her, she had broken the little hussy's wrist. When asked why she had done that, it was just the girl's way, Rina replied she despised being touched…in any way.

So here she was, standing in her mostly black attire, waiting for people who called themselves her friends. She kind of missed the cold steel of her chains against her exposed thigh. She forewent the chains today, however, because she hadn't felt like attaching them; so instead she had arm warmers. Her Skull-Candy headphones rested around her neck blasting out a remake of Beethoven's 5th Symphony and various other American remakes.

Orihime dragged the black haired girl up close with her and they started whispering excitedly. "Kurosaki-kun is having some friends over tonight. We're all invited…are you going to come, Rina-chan!?" Orihime looked really excited, but Rina couldn't understand why. Kurosaki Ichigo was a bone head in her opinion. He was so busy drooling over a girl that was taken he didn't notice that Orihime was in love with him.

"Kurosaki, huh? Will Chad-kun and Tatsuki-chan be going? What about Uryu-san?" Rina noticed the sad look on Orihime's face at the mention of the Quincy. Rina understood why. Despite her friends trying to hide who and what they were, Rina knew. Hell, she'd known the minute they'd introduced themselves. She had an immense spiritual awareness…something she and her sister shared.

"Ishida-san does not want to go if he will not have someone to talk to." the black haired girl, Rukia, answered. She looked at Rina, who smirked.

"You leave Ishida to me. Anyhow, it's about time I did something fun. I'll be bringing three with me, so don't pass out when I don't show up stag." Rina smiled and walked away. It was time she helped the Quincy get over Orihime.

Orihime and Rukia stood there stunned. Rina had never participated in any of the 'fun nights' their group had. Mainly because she detested Ichigo. Rukia could understand the feeling. Ichigo would not get over the fact that Rukia loved Renji and that Renji loved her back. Then a thought struck both of them. The looked at each other and at the same time said, "Wait…what's stag mean?"

* * *

**At least 10 reviews before i post another. So if you read it, and like it, review it. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Meh...don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 2: Cheer up, My Sister's Hot!

Ekaterina walked to her classroom, which just so happened to be the same class as Uryu Ishida. She walked in and sat beside him, like she was wont to do. The only thing that was different about today, were the slight alterations in her appearance (she had put in ALL her rings today: her tongue ring, her lip ring, her nose ring, all 12 of her earrings, the small bar she used in her eyebrow…hell, she'd even put in her belly ring) and the fact that she was staring straight at Uryu.

"Good morning Rina-san." he said quietly, still staring at the book in his hands. Rina looked at it and saw it was the same book he'd been reading since they started school three weeks ago. It wasn't even that thick. She sighed and snatched the small book from his hands. She saw the shocked look on his face.

"Uryu…I need a favor and you're going to help me." she stated simply and put the book on his desk. She turned his chair so that he was looking straight at her. He was about to argue, but for some reason he kept his mouth shut. "My parents want me to take my younger sister to the party with me tonight, only thing is, I need someone to be her 'escort'. I don't mind being on my own, since I'll most likely be drunk ten minutes into the party. But I don't want Jelena on her own, since there are going to be guys there that are older than her. I want _**you**_to be her escort." she saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"Look Ishida…I know you still have the hots for Inoue…but I REALLY need you to do this. You are the ONLY guy there I trust to take care of my baby sister. Who knows…you might even like her." Rina winked at him and he blushed.

"Hai…I will do this favor for you. But ONLY because you trust me so much." Uryu looked stoically away. Rina smiled and put her hand in his hair and ruffled it. He looked at her with SD eyes **(SD eyes --)**.

"Thanks Uryu. I'll let Jelena know that she's got a nice young man going to escort her tonight." Uryu sighed and looked back at his desk. Rina decided to toy with him. "Oh, and Uryu…" he looked at her and gulped at the sheepish look on her face. "I forgot to tell you that she looks a lot older than she really is…so you might have to protect her physically." Uryu was wondering if he had made a mistake.

"You wanna see a picture of her? She's not that much younger than me…she helps mom take care of the triplets. They're only six." Rina dug through her messenger bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a worn, black **(go figure) **leather-bound journal and opened it. Uryu shifted his glasses and stared at the yellowed pages of the ancient looking journal. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Rina's 'little' sister.

"Gorgeous, isn't she? She takes after mom with her looks. I'm more like dad, dark hair, piercing silver-blue eyes…but Jelena…she's mom's child all the way." Uryu looked up and saw Rina looking down at the picture as well, affection on her face and in her voice. Uryu looked back at the picture and had to stifle a groan.

The picture had obviously been taken on a family vacation, because the sun was high overhead and there were palm trees in the background. Ekaterina was on a beach holding a little blonde boy and standing with a slightly shorter girl, who had a little blonde boy in her arms, and a tall blonde woman who also had a little blonde boy in her arms. They were all smiling. Sitting at the feet of the woman, obviously the mother, was a dark haired man with cold eyes, even though he was smiling.

What took him by surprise was the fact that Jelena looked older than Ekaterina at that moment. Maybe it was the close proximity to the mother? He didn't care. He stared at the beautiful blonde girl in the tiny bikini. Her golden hair was pulled out of her face with what appeared to be chopsticks. Her warm, amber eyes shone with kindness. And she had a killer body, but he'd _**never**_tell Rina that…she'd kill him.

"She's very lovely Rina-san. You have every right to be proud of her." He managed to get out. Rina smiled and snapped the journal shut, stuffing it in her bag.

"I know…best part is she's smart for being a blonde. Most girls I know that are that pretty are bitches…or airheads. But not my Jelena…nope…she's actually in college right now. She's a genius…" Rina looked at the ceiling. She knew that she had that capability…it was through her mother's genes that she had these unique abilities. But Rina was way too jaded to use them for advancing herself here. She would wait until her true calling arrived…THEN she would put all her energy into that one thing.

"Not to sound rude Rina-san…but why are you in high school if she is younger and in college? Is she smarter than you?" Uryu blushed when Rina looked back over at him with an arched brow. Her face became emotionless then.

"Yeah…you could say that. Intellectually, we are the same. But Jelena learned from my mistakes. So she has the street smarts I didn't at her age. She also has me to protect her." Uryu noticed her dour mood and was about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly brightened. She clapped him on the back and smiled at him.

"So remember that if you decide to get frisky with my baby sister, Uryu. She can't lie to me and there is no where you can run that I can't find you." Uryu sweat dropped and looked at her. He shook his head and looked to the clock just as the bell rang. He smiled as he realized that, even though he'd lost his first love, perhaps there was a second chance for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry...I know I said we wouldn't update till I got 10 reviews, but I get irritated when ppl do that to me, so I won't be doing it. Also, I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 3: Party Plans

"WHY did you invite _**her**_!?" Ichigo glared at Orihime, who was completely unaffected. Rukia was sitting on the railing, sharing her lunch with Renji. Renji smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. He looked at his friend and arched a brow.

"What's the big deal Ichigo? It's not like she's going to eat you or something. Besides…you're the only one that doesn't like her." Ichigo glared at him, and then sighed in defeat.

"It's not that I don't like her. She's actually really cool in my opinion. But she can't _**stand**_me. Why would she come to a party if she hates my guts?" sighed again and put his head in his hands. Orihime reached out to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her smiling face and for some reason, he felt better.

"Kurosaki-kun…she doesn't hate you. She told me that she didn't have anything against you personally. You just remind her of someone that she isn't fond of and she isn't ready to be confronted with that right now. Just be patient. She will warm up to you." Ichigo smiled and looked at the floor. He felt like such a jerk. Orihime always comforted him…always helped him to calm down.

"Thanks Inoue. I feel much better now." he said without even looking up. He felt something and looked up. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Ekaterina standing right in front of him. He could feel the waves of hostility rolling off her. He gulped and hid behind Orihime's legs, causing the girl to blush violently.

"_**That**_is why I have it out for you Kurosaki. You are just like _**him**_, hurting the people that love you the most with your thoughtlessness." Rina advanced on him, ready to beat the crap out of him, but Orihime stood in her way.

"Rina-chan…it's alright. You don't have to be angry with him. He's confused. Why don't you join us for lunch?" Orihime offered the other girl some of her lunch. Ekaterina had learned early not to eat Orihime's cooking. She glared at Ichigo once more and looked away. She put her hand on Orihime's head and ruffled the girl's hair slightly.

"Thanks Hime-chan…but I have to go talk to Jelena about going to the party with Uryu. She has a forty minute break before her Advance Bio class and I promised to get her lunch today. Maybe some other time. Later." She smiled at the girl, and most saw the affection present. Orihime just smiled at the taller girl.

"Be careful Rina-chan. College guys like high school girls." Orihime didn't notice the odd looks she got from the people behind her. She just waved at the girl that was walking towards the railing.

"I'll be careful Hime-chan. Don't you let Kurosaki sweet talk you into telling him anything about me while I'm gone. As for those guys…they mess with Jelena and I will not hesitate to kill them." Ichigo's head snapped up and he stared at her when he heard this. The look in her cold, pale eyes told him that she was dead serious. She smiled and before anyone could say anything, she hopped over the railing and was gone.

Ichigo ran to the railing and looked over, expecting to see a very dead Russian girl on the other side. Instead, he saw a motorcycle racing out of the school parking lot. He stared, wide eyed, and then looked back at Orihime, who was now eating the weird confection that was her lunch.

"Inoue, what did she mean, _'Don't let Kurosaki sweet talk you into telling him anything about me'_?" Orihime looked up at him with innocent eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat and wondered what was wrong with it. She blinked and he felt fine again.

"What? I don't know what you mean Kurosaki-kun. Rina-chan is going to see her sister…is that really so odd?" Orihime looked around that the people that were still staring at the railing. It then hit Orihime that Rina had jumped over it only moments before. Her eyes became wide and she rushed over to stand next to Ichigo. "Sh-she jumped over!? Is she okay?" Ichigo sweat dropped, as did the others.

"Orihime…what's going on with her? She's acting weird." Rukia said as she walked over to railing with Renji hot on her heels. Eventually they were all over there, staring off into the distance.

"I honestly don't know. I guess living in the same complex with her has made me a little immune to her weird behavior. This isn't the first time she's disappeared like this, it's just the first time anyone else has seen it besides me…" Ichigo looked at Orihime, who looked a tad scared. Tatsuki was about to put her arm around the girl when Ichigo beat her to it. He pulled Orihime against him and glared in the direction he knew the bike went.

He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out. He then felt something nuzzling his chest and looked down to see Orihime cuddled up to him. Funny thing was…for the first time, it didn't bother him that it wasn't Rukia. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Alright…we need to make plans for the party. Food, I have taken care of. Yuzu offered to make food before her, Karin and Dad go to the Okinawa. Dad also made sure that there was _**no**_sake in the house before he left, so I think we are safe from Matsumoto getting drunk. There are tons of movies to watch, but you guys can bring some if you want. I have lots of music, but again, bring what you want. If you don't think you'll be going home, bring over-night bags. Sleep where you fall is how I feel about it, but if you feel the need to be prudish, girls can sleep in Yuzu and Karin's room and guys can sleep in mine." He saw the look on Rukia's face and he sighed.

"Rukia, you and Renji can stay in dad's room, but no funny business…unless you change the sheets afterwards." Everyone looked surprised that he was so calm about what he'd just said. Even Orihime was a little shocked. Ichigo himself was shocked that it didn't feel like someone was stabbing him in the heart when he said that. But with Orihime in his arms, it didn't hurt so much.

"And remember…be very careful not to reveal yourselves to Ekaterina and her sister. We can't have them knowing about Soul Society, or the Hueco Mundo Crew. Understand?" He looked at his friends, who were smiling with anticipation. He smiled and looked down at Orihime. She looked so excited that it made him smile bigger. He reluctantly let her go and they all started for the door to go back down to class.

They had all taken up the habit of meeting on the roof during their lunch break, so now they had to make their way back down and go to their respective classes. Ichigo sighed as he thought about the one person who should have been there that hadn't been…his best friend and rival, Uryu Ishida.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the kind of thing that happens when I get stressed...a new storyline pops into my head and if I don't write SOMETHING down, I can't concentrate. I write it down, my sister starts writing on it, and we end up with ANOTHER unfinished story...Sigh...this is getting old...don't own Bleach**

Chapter 4: You Want to Party?

Ekaterina felt Orihime's happiness. Something must have prompted that bone head Kurosaki to do something that made the red head happy. Rina smiled and revved her bike again. Her helmet mirrored the stoplight as the angry red eye glared balefully down at her. She'd had to have her helmet specially made to accommodate all her piercings.

She remembered then why she had gotten so many. Just to piss _**him**_off. She gritted her teeth and took off through the now green light. She would _**not**_think about him right now. This was a new life, away from that bastard and his need to control. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of leaving her other family members behind. Her grandmother, who was just as kind as her mother and sister…their cousins, who were as silly as the triplets…

Rina shook her head and sped towards the campus her sister studied on. She couldn't afford to feel this way. She had her mother and father, her sister and the triplets…that's all that mattered. But she couldn't help but think about them. It was entirely that stupid old bastards fault. If he hadn't demanded that her father turn her and her sister into weapons for the family, they would all be together now.

Ekaterina knew that her sister felt the sadness as well…the homesickness. The yearning to have their grandmother hold them. But they would never see them again…thanks to their grandfather. Maksim Kirill Bokovict…her demon…her tormentor. Ekaterina ground her teeth and pulled into the parking lot. She stopped by a small sushi bar and got two bento boxes to go. She walked to the library, knowing instantly where her sister was.

Ekaterina walked around a bookshelf and heard her sister yelp. Ekaterina took off and slammed her body into the bookcase separating her from her sister. The case fell over and landed on someone, but it wasn't Jelena that it landed on. Ekaterina looked at the scene and saw red.

Jelena was huddled against the bookcase behind her, weeping softly. There was a man under the bookcase, struggling to push if off. He looked no more that twenty-three. Ekaterina rushed to her sister's side. She looked her over and noticed that her sister's sweater was ripped. Ekaterina growled and glared at the man.

"What the fuck you think you're doing to my _**fifteen**_year old sister!" she hissed at the man. He looked up from his struggles and arched a brow. He pointed at Jelena then and said "There is _**no**_fucking way a stacked chick like that is fucking fifteen. She's in my advanced physics class. She can't be fifteen and be in college." the guy said, making Ekaterina growl menacingly.

"This_'stacked chick'_ is the fifteen year old daughter of Dr. Kostya Rurik Bokovict…my_**baby sister**_." Ekaterina growled and pulled her sweater over her head. She put her body between her sister and the would-be rapist. She helped Jelena remove the remains of her shirt and put the black high school sweater on. Ekaterina then turned back to the man.

"She is Jelena Marinka Bokovict, the fifteen year old prodigy that will graduate with a 4.0 and a Masters while you are still working on your Bachelors." Ekaterina stepped on the part book case that was applying pressure to his lower half. He let out a gasp of pain.

"She is _**my **_baby sister and _**you **_put your hands on her. For that…you don't deserve to live." She said coldly and applied more pressure. She felt a small hand on her wrist. Beautiful amber eyes looked into her cold ice colored ones.

"Rina…please…don't be what Maksim wanted us to be. You're better than that." Jelena begged quietly. All of Rina's anger deflated at that and she wrapped her younger sister in a hug.

"I'm sorry Jelly-bean…I wasn't here to protect you…I'm so sorry." Rina hugged her sister tighter and then let her go. She smiled down at her younger sister and cupped the blonde girl's cheek in her hand. Rina kissed her sister's forehead and then ruffled her hair. "I got us some bento boxes. As soon as I turn this guy over to campus security, we'll get out of here. I'll have a talk with the Dean about this incident and you can make up the rest of your classes later." Jelena nodded, just wanting to be out of there. She watched as Ekaterina picked the case up off her attacker and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Don't think that just because I didn't kill you means I wouldn't. I didn't because Jelena asked me not to. But where you're going…sex offenders are at the bottom of the food chain." she then hit a pressure point in his neck and looked at Jelena.

"I will never hurt you Jelena…remember that. You ask me to do something, and I will." Rina smiled then. "I'm the big sister. I live to protect you and the boys with my life." She turned then and headed out of the library, the man in tow.

Jelena smiled sweetly and got their things together. She picked up her torn shirt and her books, along with the two bento boxes Ekaterina had bought. She followed her sister to the Security office, then to the Dean's office. She let Rina talk for her on the grounds she was far too shaken to speak. But what was really bothering her was Rina's declaration of living only to protect her and their three brothers. She was pulled from her thoughts when Rina offered her hand. Jelena took it and smiled at her sister.

When they were outside, Jelena found her voice again. "Where are we going Rina?" She watched her sister look at he watch and sigh. She then gave Jelena a goofy smile.

"Well, school's out on my end, so I guess we go home. We are going out tonight, little sister. I know you're probably shaken up, but the guy who's escorting you is one that I trust." Jelena would have protested had Rina not added the last part. Rina didn't trust easily, and for this guy to gain her trust, he had to be very noble. Jelena smiled and nodded. Having taken a bus to campus, Jelena took the spare helmet from her sister's bike and got on the back.

"Okay…so…you want to go party with your big sis tonight?" Rina was smirking at her and Jelena felt the tension in her drain. She smiled and nodded. Rina laughed and hopped on the bike. They were out of the parking lot and on their way home when an ominous eye appeared and watched their tail lights disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope ya'll are enjoying everything. Now that finals are over, I will be posting more and more on my other stories and hopefully finish them. This is just to tide over till I do. I have a few more chapters to post, andthey will be slow so that you don't get bored and stop reading cuz i didn't update soon enough. Have fun, I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 5: I Handled It, Okay?

Ekaterina stopped in front of her parent's house and turned off her bike. She walked up to the door and put the key in. As soon as she walked in, she was mobbed by six tiny hands.

"RINA, RINA, RINA, RINA, RINA!" came three distinct, shrill little voices meshed together. Rina laughed and bent down so they could hug her neck. Jelena walked in behind her and received the same welcome.

"JELLY, JELLY, JELLY, JELLY, JELLY!" she laughed and leaned down to allow the three little boys to hug her as well. A tall, beautiful woman with blonde hair and amber eyes walked in and looked at them with confusion.

"Jelena, why are you home so early?" Before anyone could answer, a yell resounded through the house.

"EKATERINA YEVA BOKOVICT!!!" the three little boys paled and ran behind heir mother. Jelena whimpered and hid behind Rina, who looked at the staircase, where her father stood, breathing heavily. She waited for him to yell more, as he was wont to do, but instead, he came down the staircase.

"Jelena…why aren't you in class?" his voice was not as loud, but still as harsh. Ekaterina put herself between her angry father and her terrified sister.

"Jelena was attacked and almost raped in the library today father. I was bringing her lunch when I heard her scream. I was on my lunch break and I needed to talk to her." Rina heard her mother's gasp and the shock on her father's face proved his anger was deflated at the news.

"So that is why you did not return to school. You were taking care of Jelena." Rina nodded and pulled her sister into her arms. Jelena had started crying and it was obvious she was shaking. "Shhh…it's alright Jelly-bean. He can't hurt you anymore." She whispered. A choked sob from her mother had Rina looking up just in time to see her mother rushing to them and hugging them both tightly.

"My poor baby girls…my little angels…" she sobbed and hugged them with inhuman strength. Both girls calmed significantly at their mother's touch. A soft weeping sound made its way to Ekaterina's ears. She looked up sharply to see her father weeping. She tore away from her mother and hugged her father tightly around the waist.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect her daddy…I'm so sorry." She wept against his chest. She felt her father's breath catch and she looked up at him with miserable eyes. Her father put his hand on her head and he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay baby. It's not your fault. Shhhh. She is fine, she will be okay, do not blame yourself." Her father shushed her and smiled down at her. He looked up at his wife and smiled at her. He motioned for them to come to him and they did, all four of them hugging tightly. Suddenly, there was wailing and they all saw the triplets rubbing their eyes. None of them understood what was happening, but they didn't like seeing their family cry.

Jelena smiled and kneeled by them. "I'm alright now, little ones. No need for sadness now." She wiped their tears away and kissed each on the forehead. They all stopped crying and snuggled into her arms. They were still small enough to do that, so she just sat there with them until their breathing evened out and they were sleeping. She looked up and smiled at her family, and they smiled back. Her mother picked up one little boy, while Rina picked up the other. Jelena stood with the last of the triplet boys and they walked upstairs with their father in tow.

When the three little boys were in bed, the four older people walked out and into Kostya's office. Rina stood in front of the window and looked out. She sighed and looked at her parents then. "I think it's time we sought help to deal with Maksim. I felt his presence earlier today. He is looking for us again...for me." She saw her mother stiffen at the mention of that name and her father closed his eyes. Jelena shivered and moved closer to her mother for comfort.

"What do you suggest Ekaterina? You are the family's npotektop, our protector, our strength…for you to seek outside help, something has disturbed you." Kostya looked at her over his hands, his glasses flashing in the late afternoon sun. Rina sighed.

"I have been feeling his presence very clearly lately. He is haunting my thoughts and invading my dreams. I do not want this to happen to Jelena." She sighed and turned back to the window. She could make out the faint trail of magic her grandfather was using to hunt them. She new that the eye had seen them already…she just hoped it hadn't followed. That would put the rest of their family in danger.

"I have made some friends at school. Some very…unique…friends. At least two of them are human with inhuman powers, much like ours. There are at least three shinigami among them, and a Quincy." she felt, rather than heard, the collective gasp. She turned to them and her eyes were that piercing ice blue that her father had had in his youth.

"I have been asked to a 'party' with these people. I know for certain that many more Shinigami will be there…perhaps some very important ones. I am going to ask for the assistance of the Soul Society." Her father looked aghast and her mother clutched at Jelena, terrified.

"Ekaterina…think about this. You know what will happen if you reveal yourself to them. It happened to your mother's sisters when they begged them for help. You can not trust them." her father did not like this idea, but she just smirked at him.

"Daddy…I do not trust anyone…except family and the ones that have earned it. I trust the Quincy. I have already asked that he protect Jelena. He will not harm her for fear of my wrath and out of respect for my power and Jelena as a person. I do not trust the Shinigami, but the ones that are like us…Orihime and Chad…they are protected from those that would persecute them. Jelena and the little ones deserve the same. If they must have something in return, then they shall have me. Jelena, Avel, Lev, and Uri are all that matter. This is _**not**_negotiable." She said when her mother would have argued. Her hard eyes softened and she looked out the window again.

"My family comes before myself. It is my wish and my duty to protect all of you… my right and my curse to die for my loved ones. This is my decision and mine alone. If my death means my loved ones are protected, I am ready to meet death with a smile. And if I can take Maksim to hell when I go…that's all the more reason to die." With that said, Rina disappeared. Jelena burst into tears at her sister's words. She didn't want Rina to die.

"Be ready by seven, Jelly-bean. I'll be here for you with the Quincy." Rina's voice whispered through the room. Jelena couldn't help but smile at the nickname her older sister had given her at a very young age. She then turned her tear-filled amber eyes to her father, who was hunched in his chair, looking defeated.

Jelena went to her father and knelt by him. He looked over at her, smiled and put him hand on top of her head. She looked him square in the eyes and made him a promise. "I will not let them take her daddy. They will have to kill me first." she said quietly and laid her head on his lap, sighing happily. Kostya looked down at his youngest daughter and sighed sadly. He was afraid that's exactly what they'd do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own bleach.**

Chapter 6: It's a Date.

Ekaterina walked through her door, shut and locked it, then went to her shower. She had made a few stops before coming home and it was now five in the evening. She threw her bags on the counter and hopped in the shower. She washed her long, black and red hair with her rose scented shampoo and scrubbed her skin with the baby powder smelling body wash. Her sister had picked these things out for her, saying that the scentless ones she used didn't make her smell nice. She laughed at how silly her sister could be sometimes.

After ringing out her hair and drying off, she wiped the water from the counter and dumped the contents of her bags out. She had stopped by her supplier earlier than she normally did. These clothes weren't cheap in normal circumstances, but having to do a rush job had cost her a pretty penny. She smiled at the soft texture of the specially made leather pants. She put them aside and searched for the special items.

She picked up the metallic silver thong and smiled. There was enough wire in that thing to assassinate a small country. She slipped it one and smiled at the comfortable fit. She then picked the leather pants up once more and slid into them. They were a little tight, but that was so people would think she couldn't hide any weapons in them. She smiled as she put on the blunt spike studded belt. Each stud could shot out a three-quarter inch long need doused in a paralyzing agent.

She picked up the matching backless top (looks like the one Yuruichi wears, only it's leather and has a metal ring that clasps around the neck). She smiled at the comfortable, and more importantly flexible, fit of the clothing. She slipped the bulk combat boots on and opened the various chambers hidden inside. She stuffed several daggers, a few senbon, and even a few smoke bombs into the chambers and shut them tightly. She put small explosives into the hell of her other boot and tested the release for the poison edged blade that shot from the toe of her explosives boot.

She applied black eyeliner, black eye-shadow and candy apple red lipstick. She pulled half of her hair up and pinned it into a neat bun, a few strands sticking out here and there, with two small chopsticks. The sticks had two small daggers hidden inside that when applying pressure to the base, shot out like arrows. She smiled at her appearance and looked at her watch. It was six-forty-five…she had fifteen minutes to collect Uryu and get to her parent's house.

She grabbed her blood red leather jacket and the keys to her car. She went into the parking lot and uncovered her Mustang. She had gotten it in American and had refused to sell it, so they had imported for her. She got in and fired up the engine. She looked at the paper she'd gotten from Orihime about how to get to Uryu's house and took off towards it…it was on the way to her parent's house luckily.

She was there and waiting for him in five minutes. She still had ten minutes before she had to pick up Jelena. She debated honking her horn, but decided against it and got out to go knock on the door. She pounded the door one good time and soon after, a man about her father's age answered. He looked at her and a frown appeared on his face. She gave him a bored looked and looked at her cat-like nails.

"Uryu here?" she asked, still looking at her nails. She could feel the waves of hostility rolling off the man. She smiled up at him then and she knew it threw him off. "I'm here to pick up Uryu…he has a date with my sister." The man just stared at her and she kept smiling, but it was starting to hurt her face.

"Rina-san? Is that you?" Uryu's voice came from inside. Rina waved and smiled at him. He came down wearing a white button-up shirt, back slacks, and…no glasses? Rina blinked several times and smiled at him.

"Lookin' good Ishida. Jelena sure is lucky…if I didn't know for a fact that you're her kind of guy, I'd snatch you up myself." She smirked when he blushed. He looked at his father, who had an eyebrow arched in question. He motioned his father inside and asked Rina to wait for him at the door. She nodded and leaned against the door.

Rina listened very intently. "I think Orihime-san put Rina-san up to this. I haven't exactly been myself since she told me that she loves Ichigo. Rina-san is trying to help me out of my self-pity by setting me up with her sister, who happens to be fifteen and in college already. She seems very sweet, so I took her up on her offer. I'm going to Ichigo's with her tonight to see how we get along." Rina smiled at the relief she could feel radiating from the older Ishida.

"It's about time you got out of your slump, son. Have fun and be careful. If you run into…trouble…you know what to do." Rina chuckled as she heard 'trouble'. She knew the old man meant hollows or unfriendly shinigami. Rina composed herself as she heard Uryu getting closer. He stepped out and she could see that his eyes were getting irritated by the contacts.

"Uryu…don't hide who you are from Jelena. For a fifteen year old bombshell, she's very intelligent. Take out the contacts and put your glasses on. She likes guys with glasses cause our dad has them and she's always liked them. As for the rest of you…" She ruffled his hair a little and undid the first button of his shirt. She un-tucked the shirt and then smiled. "Now you look ready to party." she smiled and walked out towards her car. Uryu followed nervously, wondering what this mystery girl was going to be like.

"Relax Uryu…it's not like some ghost is going to pop out and swallow you up." She teased. She knew full well that he had no idea she knew what he was and what hollows were. Her jab did calm him however. She started the car and they drove to her parent's house. They were at the door at seven exactly. She motioned for Uryu to knock, and he did. A tall, blonde woman answered the door and Uryu found it hard to speak. She was so beautiful it was almost ethereal.

"Good evening, Ishida-san. Ekaterina has told us much about you. We are much obliged that you would be so kind as to act as our daughter's escort. Would you please come in?" Uryu looked at Rina, who nodded, so he nodded at the woman and blushed when she smiled at him. He heard Rina chuckle behind him and he was shoved gently through the doorway.

"Stop drooling Uryu. She's probably older than your dad." Rina whispered to the surprised Quincy. Uryu quickly composed himself and followed mother and daughter to the waiting room. He saw Rina dart up the stairwell and gulped, knowing he was now alone with the girls' mother. Uryu, at that moment, really wished he was Rina.

Rina laughed as she left her mother alone with the Quincy boy. Her mother had a knack for intimidating people with her beauty. Rina shot up the stairs and into her sister's bedroom. "Jelena! Where are you?" she looked all around, but there was no sign of the younger girl. Rina stiffened and was about to run downstairs when a curse came from the large closet to her right. She cocked her head and walked to the door.

Suddenly, clothes came flying out at her. She could hear her sister cursing and it made her laugh. She heard Jelena gasp and watched a full body blush appear on the younger girl. Rina smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Having trouble picking an outfit?" she asked and had to dodge a shoe. Her sister looked on the verge of tears and she shook her head.

"He likes white and blue. Grab that slinky navy top mom bought you, the white T-length skirt I gave you for Christmas last year and the white cut off jacket dad got to go _**over**_the slink navy top mom bought you." she laughed as she remembered the reaction their father had had to that top. Jelena must have remembered too because she giggled and gathered the clothes up. She put them on, put on a little bit of makeup and put her hair up in a messy bun on the back of her head. Rina smiled and handed her some strappy white heals. Jelena smiled and sat on her bed to put them on while wondering what this guy was going to be like.

She looked up and saw that Rina was gone, so she made her way downstairs. She heard a low voice answer her mother politely and her heart skipped a beat. The voice was smooth and rich and made her insides warm, but that wasn't the reason for her sudden heavy breathing. No, she had heard that voice before…she had heard it calling to her at night…in the deepest recesses of her soul. She peeked around the corner and saw him. He had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen and hair as black and rambunctious as Rina's, though it was much shorter. She stared at him for a stretch until she realized someone was behind her.

Jelena turned to see Rina smirking at her. She grabbed her older sister and started whispering to the older girl. "You didn't tell me it was_**him**_!" she hissed at her sister. Rina gave her a blank look and arched a brow.

"What do you mean '_him_'? Uryu is a great guy. He's smart, cute, polite…" She saw the look in her sister's eyes and gave her a dumbfounded look. "What the hell is _**wrong**_with you Jelena? You don't normally act like this?" she said a little louder than she intended. She could feel the tension begin to rise in Uryu and in Jelena.

Jelena glared at her sister and accidentally said out loud "What's wrong is the guy that's been in my dreams the last six months is sitting in the parlor with our mother!" She clapped her hands over her mouth and turned red. Rina was gawking at her. Jelena could feel the surprise of her mother and the utter shock from the man in the room. She wanted to crawl in a hole at that moment, but she heard a chair scrape and was frozen in place when Uryu walked out and looked into her amber eyes.

"I…knew I recognized you." He said and took a step closer to her. She looked up at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to be so rude, it's just…" she blushed and looked down, not sure how to continue. Uryu took her hand in his and patted it. She looked up at him then, her blush even brighter.

"It's alright. I know how you feel. When Rina-san first showed me the photograph of your family I was shocked. It was all I could do to keep from running home to my sketch pad to see if it was true. I have dreamt of you too, these last six months, though I have no clue why. Perhaps we are to help each other?" He smiled kindly at Jelena, who blushed and smiled back at him. She gripped his hand back and giggled shyly.

"Perhaps…shall we get going then?" she suggested in a small, shy voice. Uryu smiled and turned back to their mother.

"It was nice meeting you Bokovict-san. My apologies I can not stay longer to meet your husband." Uryu heard a snort from behind him and turned to see Rina looking at him.

"Trust me, he knows you're here." she said cryptically and walked out the front door. Uryu, still holding Jelena's hand, walked out behind her, Jelena close behind. Jelena waved goodbye to her mother and shut the door.

"So…the Quincy has been linking with Jelena since before we even came here. Fayina…what did you pick up from him, my love?" Kostya emerged from the darkest shadows of the room. His cloaking spell had lasted just long enough for the three teenagers to leave. He looked at his wife, who had a small smile on her face.

"The boy is honest…he is decent and respectable with a deep sense of honor. There is much sorrow in his heart. He lost his grandfather at a young age…his father was not very affectionate, but that is changing the older the boy gets. He has compassion despite trying to bury it. He is no friend to the Shinigami…except the ones Ekaterina mentioned. He hates them because they allowed his grandfather to be slaughtered." Fayina sighed and sat in her chair once more. Kostya was at her side immediately.

"My love, are you feeling well?" He watched her as she laid her head back. She looked over at him with happiness in her eyes. He knew that look…he hadn't father five children not to recognize it.

"No use hiding it…I am pregnant again Kostya. A strong baby boy it seems." Kostya smiled, but there was a thread of worry in his mind. She was not some young pup to be getting pregnant like this. He needed to be more careful. He heard her laugh and knew she was hearing his mental berating.

"I should have been more careful, Fay. You know it is dangerous for you to be pregnant at your age. Not to mention that the triplets almost killed you. Are you sure this is what you want?" He knew this was going to start a fight he would lose. She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"I love my children Kostya. I love them even more because they are your children as well. I will love every child you give me until I draw my last. If this baby is to be the last of me, at least it will have the chance that I did not. I am thankful to my parents for marrying me to you, but it is not the kind of life I want for our children. Our children should value love, Kostya…the kind of love we share." she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back and picked her up gently. He walked up the stairs, but before he walked to their room, he looked at the door once more.

"This is Jelena's first date…if you can call what they are going to a date." She felt his wife smile tiredly against his neck. She nuzzled his neck and crooned tiredly.

"It's a date, Kostya. Definitely a date." she murmured as she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and then back up at the door that closed their rooms off from the rest of the house. He walked through the doors without another look behind him.

**A/N: Bet you never had a date like that...lol... **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Bleach**

Chapter 7: Stop Gawking

Rina tried not to look in her rear view mirror at the two. They were talking in soft murmurs and every once in a while Jelena would giggle or Uryu would chuckle. Rina was happy for her sister…she just hoped the Quincy could keep her safe. A tingle went down Rina's spine and she narrowed her eyes, looking to her right with her peripheral vision. Rina hissed when she saw the eye that appeared in the sky. It wasn't looking at them, more like looking for them. She thanked every god she knew of that the eye could only see, not hear and sense.

Rina floored it before the eye caught sight of them and took a curve and disappeared right as the eye turned their way. However, in doing so, she had thrown Uryu on top of her sister, who was now blushing so brightly you could have sworn she was glowing. Rina stifled her laugh and slowed down as they reached the Kurosaki clinic. She got out and didn't wait for the other two to follow, but walked up to the door. She could hear talking inside.

"I still don't know why there isn't any sake here, Ichigo. We aren't_**that **_bad when we drink." came a feminine voice. Rina arched a brow as she tried to act like she didn't hear anything. She just hoped Jelena didn't blow them.

"Don't kid yourself Rangiku. You are the main reason Isshin doesn't keep alcohol here anymore." came the voice of Rukia, who sounded a little…preoccupied. Rina rolled her eyes and saw Jelena get out of the car. Uryu wasn't far behind, hovering protectively over the smaller woman. Rina smiled like nothing was wrong and knocked on the door. Fumbling could be heard, along with hisses and then silence. Uryu sweat dropped while the other two pretended to be oblivious.

The door opened to reveal Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia. Rina smiled and raised her hand. "Yo…what's up Hime-chan? We're not late are we?" she asked, knowing full well they were twenty minutes early. She smiled and led the blushing couple inside. Everyone stared at the two, making Jelena hide behind Uryu, who glared at those staring at them.

The thing was, it wasn't just their normal group that was there. Instead of the normal six that were always around them, there were eighteen people in the room staring at the three newcomers. Rina didn't want to screw up and let them know she could see everyone in the room, so she grabbed Jelena's hand and pulled he towards her. Jelena was clutching Uryu, so where she went, he followed.

"Orihime, Ichigo, this is my sister, Jelena. I would like for you to introduce her to everyone. I need to grab a drink…I'm really thirsty." she pushed her sister forward and rushed to the kitchen to grab a drink. She grabbed a can of juice and chugged half of it. She glared at it and sighed.

"It's not sake, or beer for that matter, but it's better than nothing I guess." She had to keep herself from stiffening when she heard a whined 'See, even the human agrees we should have sake!'. Rina sighed and walked back into the room right as Ichigo was introducing the only two people in the room that she didn't know.

"And this is Urahara-san and Yuruichi-sensei. They usually help me watch the house when my dad goes on these trips." Rina sensed the lie, but said nothing. These weren't house sitters, they were ex-shinigami. _Powerful_ex-shinigami from what she could sense. Both reached their hands out to shake with Jelena, who took their hands and smiled. They then held out their hands to Rina, who stared at them.

"And you are?" Yuruichi prompted, looking at the young woman before them. She didn't respond to their hands, so both dropped them simultaneously. Ichigo stiffened and looked at the two shinigami.

"Name's Ekaterina, and no offense, but I don't like being touched." Both arched their brows and looked at Jelena who rolled her eyes and looked at the two.

"I apologize for her actions. She has not been comfortable with physical contact since we moved from Russia as little children. Our childhoods were not the best, you see." Rina smiled internally at how her sister told the blatant truth yet told them nothing at all.

"I see. I can empathize, though I can't say I know how you feel." Yuruichi smiled at them and motioned everyone to be seated. She used her eyes to talk to Urahara, who looked at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and got up.

"Hey, Urahara, I need your help in the back room for a second. I think we have a few blankets stacked in there. I'll hand them to you and you can bring them in here." Both headed to the back room. When they were out of site, a loud thump was heard. Urahara came in dragging Ichigo's body.

"Oh my! What _**happened**_?" Jelena actually didn't know what was going on. Her gift wasn't nearly as strong as Rina's. She knew her sister could hear the shinigami, but couldn't see them. Urahara looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"I accidentally pulled some weights down on him while tugging at the blankets. He'll be fine once he regains his senses." Urahara lied about what happened to Ichigo, but was telling the truth when he said Ichigo would be okay in a little bit. Rina smiled and looked at her sister. "Jelena, why don't you have Uryu help you get the movies and bags out of the trunk. I packed us both bags to stay the night here." Rina tossed her keys at her sister and winked. Jelena blushed, but understood what she was supposed to be doing. She nodded and smiled up at the Quincy, who followed her out without a word.

Rina smiled as she looked back at the others. "That should give them at least a little alone time. Those two have really hit it off." She knew that would keep the others from asking questions _**and**_keep them inside. She didn't want others helping them right now. She smiled as she saw Ichigo walk out of the back room in his shinigami form. She wondered how he'd react if he knew her true form as well.

Shinigami Ichigo started talking, thinking Rina couldn't see or hear him. "Okay everyone, when Uryu and Jelena come back inside, I want you to go out in groups of two or three, or in your case Ukitake, just one, and get into your gigais." Rina glanced in their direction with a fake confused look and looked around, squinting. She heard them all gasp collectively, then they relaxed when she shrugged.

One shinigami wasn't fooled though. He had a feeling she could see and hear them clearly. He didn't say anything, just watched her. He saw the human woman come in with the Quincy and paid close attention to the older woman as his fellow shinigami commented on the girl.

Ikkaku was the first to make a crude comment, believing only the other shinigami could see and hear him at the moment. "Look at the rack on that human female…it's almost bigger than Rangiku's. How old is she and where is she sleeping tonight." small black beads watched the dark headed girl closely. He noticed how her eyes changed. Ice crept into those silvery blue depths.

He heard Yumichika comment as well. "I don't know…I prefer my women a little smaller than that. She does have a lovely arse though. And she is definitely a beauty. I'd love to meet her mother." He was sure that she could see them then because one ice blue orb, almost white with rage, was turned to the two unawares shinigami. Her head never moved, but that one blue eye glared death at them.

He cleared his throat and walked over to them. Ikkaku was the one that addressed him. "What's wrong Hisagi? You getting sick down here in the human world?" Hisagi leaned in and whispered to the bald shinigami.

"I would watch what you say about the human girl with the Quincy. It may come back to haunt you." he said lightly and then walked over to the door. He could feel the woman's gaze on him, like she had heard what he'd said. He turned and looked at her, meeting her eyes before he saw her smirk. He was shocked…she didn't even care that he knew she could see them. Most people didn't broadcast their abilities. This girl had no fear of them.

He smirked to himself and walked out the door with Kira. When they were outside, he told Kira his findings. "That girl can see us…and hear us. She was glaring daggers at Ikkaku and Yumichika for talking about her younger sister in such a degrading manner." Hisagi said frankly. Kira looked at him and then looked back inside. He used his gigai and shook his head. He would _never_get used to that. He watched as Hisagi appeared, his scar and tattoos appearing almost as an afterthought.

"Are you sure she can see us Shuhei? I mean, she is just a human. Most humans can't see us; even those in the Hueco Mundo Crew can't see us completely. And they can't really hear us well unless they concentrate really hard." Hisagi nodded his head and looked at Kira.

"The younger girl has no clue we are here. The older one, however, can see us very clearly. I saw her reaction to what Ikkaku and Yumichika said. It was like her insides became ice. Her eyes frosted over and it made even me shiver. I've never met a female, shinigami or other, that has made me shiver like that. I could actually _see_my own death in her eyes." he looked at his hands, then back at Kira.

A scream broke their thoughts. They rushed to the window to see Ikkaku cowering in a corner and a smug looking Russian girl trying to act innocent. "I thought I saw a bug. I really don't like bugs, so I just started swatting at it. Sorry that I spazzed." She stuck out her tongue and opened her eyes lightly, glaring at Ikkaku, and then at Yumichika, who was looking at Ikkaku to see if he was alright.

Hisagi watched her walk over and purposely trip on the carpet so that fell right on top of Ikkaku and Yumichika. Normally she'd just pass through them, but she actually bumped them and they ended up kissing each other. Both men looked shocked and pulled away, choking. Hisagi looked at Kira, who looked at him. "Yep…she heard them alright. Now she's getting her revenge without openly exposing herself." Kira leaned against the windowsill as Ikkaku and Yumichika came running out, choking and spitting.

Hisagi looked back in to see the girl acting like she'd twisted her ankle on the way into the kitchen. She even had tears in her eyes. He looked closer and noticed she _**had**_twisted her ankle in her quest for vengeance on the two that had been so rude about her sister and mother. He sighed and knocked on the door. Rukia answered and smiled at him. Kira was hot on his heels. Hisagi nodded to Kira, who went and sat by Renji, covertly talking to him about Hisagi's suspicions.

Hisagi walked over to the woman. He knelt by her and went to touch her when she jerked away from him violently and glared at him. "I don't like to be touched." she hissed and scooted further from him. He saw something in her eyes that made him think of a wounded animal. Hisagi put his hands up and held his hand a few inches above her leg. Her pain instantly lessened and the swelling went down. She stared at him for a minute before thanking him.

She crawled backwards away from him and got to her feet, slinking like a cat to where her sister was sitting with the Quincy. She whispered to the younger girl, her eyes never leaving him. The girl smiled and handed her a large, fluffy black blanket with skulls sewn into it. She continued to stare at him as she settled herself into one of the single person chairs.

Before more drama unfolded, more shinigami went outside and put on gigai. They knocked and came back in. Only Hisagi noticed that the dark haired girl glared at the third and fourth seat of the 11th division when they came back in. Other than that, the girl never took her eyes off him, almost like she was memorizing his face. His attention was diverted when Rangiku burst in with a case of sake bottles. Everyone sweat dropped and Hitsugaya followed after her, sighing at her antics. He looked back at the girl and noticed she was staring at Hitsugaya with a look close to affection, but there was suspicion there.

He saw her entire demeanor change when Ukitake walked in. She all but shot up out of her seat and ran to him. Hisagi looked at Ukitake…his gigai wasn't that much different from his shinigami form. When he looked back at her, she was walking towards him. She was taller than he had originally thought. She could almost look him in the eyes. He looked down at her as she got close enough that it would have been considered inappropriate had anyone been paying attention at the time.

"Stop gawking at me mystery man, or I may give you a reason to." she purred at him and then walked past him, careful not to touch him. He wondered why it was she would talk so seductively only to avoid touching him. Laughter flitted across his mind and a light voice said '_Can't have you telling my secret this early in the night'_.

**A/N: Anyone wanna take a guess at why she doesn't like to be touched? Anyone?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Don't Drink and Dance

Ekaterina smiled as she watched the busty blonde named Rangiku down another cup of sake. She wondered what sake would do to her…she'd never tried it. She went up to the blonde and sat down, knowing the shinigami was more than a little drunk. Rina smirked at Rangiku, then at Hitsugaya who was stealthily taking bottles of her sake out and handing them off to Ichigo to hide them.

"You wanna make a wager Rangiku-san?" she put her right hand on the table between them and her left on her hip, smiling mischievously at the other woman. Rangiku took up the same stance, only opposite and smiled back at her.

"What you got on your mind Rina-san?" Rina smirked again and looked down at the sake bottles. She pointed at them, then at Rangiku.

"If I can down this bottle of sake before you can down your own, you have to turn all your sake over to me." She made the bet and almost laughed at the surprised faces. Only Jelena knew that most alcohols had no affect on them, but they had never tested sake before. Jelena gave her sister a worried look. Rina winked at her and she calmed down slightly.

Rangiku gave her a smirk. "And what do I get if I beat you?" Rina could feel the smugness coming from the woman. She thought that because she was shinigami she could out drink a 'mere human'. Rina chuckled to herself at the thought of her being anything close to human. Jelena was her human side; that is why the younger girl couldn't see the shinigami before.

"Hmmmm…what would I have that you would be interested in?" Rina smiled and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small golden vial and put it on the table. She smiled and looked up at Rangiku.

"That right there is a Vorsctaf. My father created it. That little baby has more kick than a whole case of sake and it tastes like ice cream." Rina noticed the older woman's eyes light up as she looked at it. What they didn't know was that it made your spirit energy skyrocket the moment it touched your lips. It could be used to draw out adjuchas-class menos.

"You got yourself a deal little girl." Rangiku said drunkenly. No one noticed the flash in her eyes…no one except Shuhei, that is. He walked over and sat down by the table and watched Rina as she insulted Rangiku subliminally. Rangiku didn't even notice, not that Shuhei had expected anything more from the blonde.

"Alright…you start the race Toshiro-taicho!" Rangiku said drunkenly and hugged the short captain. He blushed and said something, but it was muffled when she hugged him closer, stuffing his mouth with exposed skin and flesh. Shuhei fought a blush at the display and looked away. He knew the blonde Lieutenant was in love with her captain, but to see her do something so…risqué…was embarrassing.

Rina let out a loud laugh and slapped the table. "Rangiku-san…you're going to smother him if you don't stop. Hurry up and lets start the race!" Shuhei saw the smirk that flashed across Rina's face and knew something bad was about to happen. He closed his eyes and heard Hitsugaya gasp out go. When he opened his eyes again, there was an empty sake bottle sitting beside Rina's hand. Rangiku had to take a break to catch her breath. Her bottle was only three quarters gone.

"Looks like all that sake is mine now Rangiku-san." Rina's normally silky voice was raspy, letting them know she had indeed chugged the bottle of sake. Rangiku cried anime tears and clutched the crate to her large chest. Rina sighed and held out her hand. "Tell you what Rangiku…you can have one bottle as long as you drink it _**slowly **_and you don't try to sneak any more. I'm going to have Hitsugaya-san watching you, so don't even think of playing dumb with me." Shuhei was surprised she had relented even that little bit. She didn't seem the type.

A giggle brought his attention to Rina's sister, who was sitting rather comfortably on the couch with the Quincy. Shuhei still didn't trust the young man, but he didn't hate him like some other shinigami did. He would have to keep his eye out for trouble. Something didn't feel right about this…and he had a feeling it centered on the two young women who had just made their debut in the group.

Even so, Shuhei wanted to know more about this woman. She piqued his interest where no other female had, human or shinigami. He got up and went to her side and sat down. He saw her look at him from the corner of her eye. He saw her calculating and it made him wonder. He wished he knew what was going on in that mind of hers. He cleared his throat and she looked at him fully then.

"You need something?" she asked and put her freshly opened sake bottle on the table. He tried to think of something intelligent to say, but instead he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and he could have strangled himself for it. She looked at him with an arched brow and narrowed eyes, as if she were debating something. Shuhei shifted nervously, which was very unlike him, and looked at everything except her.

He heard her chuckle and then felt something hit the floor beside him. He looked over and saw her red jacket on the floor by his knees. He looked up to see her smirking at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'll dance with you." she smiled at his shocked look. He got up and walked with her to the open space that had been designated s the dance floor. Renji was there with Rukia and, surprisingly, Ichigo was with Orihime. She also noticed that Jelena was dancing with Uryu and they were smiling at each other.

Rina waited for the slow song to stop and when a fast one came on she started dancing. Shuhei stared at her, his eyes transfixed by the way her body was moving. He started when she stepped so close to him that he could feel her peaked nipples against his chest. He understood now why human clothing was so thin. He let her dance against him and listened to her laugh every once in a while. Every time he heard her laugh, he felt a stirring in his lower body. He blushed and thanked Kami that the gigai disguised his body's reaction to her.

He gasped when she suddenly pressed her front very tightly to his and laced her fingers around his neck, making him bend down to where she wanted him. She wasn't that much short that him, so it wasn't long until his face was resting in her cleavage. Now he knew how Hitsugaya felt when Rangiku hugged the young silver haired captain. He blushed brightly and knew she could feel the heat on her cleavage.

He began to wonder what she looked like naked. He could tell she didn't stuff her shirt like Momo did. Shuhei reminisced about how Hitsugaya had reacted when he'd found out that Momo was stuffing soft things in her shirt. Shuhei's mind then turned to the softness of her skin. He wanted to rub himself against her. Shuhei knew the exact moment his mind hit rock bottom in the gutter. He felt a little drool slip to the side of his mouth as she hugged him closer and he could feel her humming to the song.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Family Issues

Shuhei was snapped out of his reverie when he heard glass shattering and a scream. He shoved Rina behind him instinctively as six men were suddenly standing in the room. One had his hands around the Quincy's throat, and another had a bruising grip on Jelena's arm. He heard growling from behind him and turned to see icy blue eyes glowing like spotlights. He stepped away from the power he sensed in that gaze.

"Come quietly Yeva and she won't get hurt." one of the men said smugly and squeezed the young girl's arm, making her cry out. Shuhei went cold when he felt the immense spiritual aura behind him. He'd never felt anything like this…not even from Tosen. He turned to see red eyes…eyes he'd never seen before.

"Give her back, demon, before I send you to hell." rang a voice that was not Rina's. He looked at the younger girl, whose eyes were glowing blue to the other girl's red. Shuhei couldn't believe what he was seeing. The two girls were glowing brightly, like stars that had fallen to earth.

"Yeva…we can't. Maksim will come." the blonde girl said lightly. Shuhei was wondering what in the hell was going on. He turned to see the older girl leap to her younger sister, hurdling the six to eight feet that separated them. All six demons stood their ground, not believing Rina would hurt them as long as they had Jelena.

"We can not hide anymore Marinka. We knew the day would come that this would happen. I will not lose you again. If it is a fight he wants, it is a fight he will get." Rina hissed and turned her glowing eyes to the demon holding her sister. The demon started smoking as Rina held out her hand, her head cocked, much like a curious dog. The demon-man started grunting, then started hissing, then screamed and released Jelena.

"Save the Quincy. He will protect you while I fight. _**Do it **_Marinka. Now is not to time to question me." Her red eyes slowly bled color onto her face. It was like blood was dripping from each eye onto her body. Jelena's did the same, only her marks were crystal blue. She put her hand on the demon and he vanished in a puff of smoke. She floated a few inches off the ground, her golden hair encased in a silvery-blue light. She smiled at Uryu as he coughed and she went to put her hands to his throat.

She saw his wide, confused eyes and she looked down sadly. "I am sorry Uryu. I am not what you think I am." she said sadly. She put her hands to his throat and he felt warmth flood his body. He _**felt **_his bruises healing. Everyone stared at her as she looked away shamefully. Uryu grabbed her hands and put them to his face, kissing the palms. She looked at him, surprised.

"I don't care what you are…you are still Jelena Bokovict…the girl I fell in love with." he said quietly and he felt her gasp. She smiled at him as crystalline tears fell from her eyes. She shuddered and the glow surrounding her ceased. She dropped into Uryu's arms, unconscious. A roar was heard outside.

"JELENA!!" there was a burst of energy and everyone rushed outside, with the exception of Uryu and Yuruichi, who was helping the Quincy with the young girl. Shuhei was the first on the scene. He gawked at what he saw.

Before him stood a monstrous wolf-like creature. It had demonic yellow eyes and its tail looked like a dragon's, with scales and spikes. Atop the creature's head was a slim woman with completely black eyes. Standing in front of the creature and its mistress was the half crumbled body of Rina. He could see her trembling and he didn't know why. He was about to run to her when she turned to him with vicious eyes.

"Don't even _**think **_about involving yourself in _**this **_battle, shinigami. That bitch is _**mine**_!" Energy erupted from the young woman and everyone was thrown to the ground, including the large dog-creature and its mistress. When everyone looked back up, they were shocked. There was a large crater and in the middle of it was a tall, elegant looking figure with long, flowing silver hair. Her eyes were like the pits of hell had been unleashed in them, yet those crimson eyes chilled them like an arctic wind.

"Keep Jelena safe for me. I will need her support when I return. Maksim will pay for this attack on my family. I am the alpha, and he has challenged me. I go to war." Shuhei stared at her and tried to process her words. Her appearance, however, was distracting him. She wore what appeared to be a skin tight suit of shiny obsidian armor. She had on a flowing red and white skirt that reached her ankles, yet had two slits up the sides to allow for plenty of movement. Her shoulder pads were small, spiked pieces of metal. She wore fingerless gauntlets of the same material as her other armor.

She had armored boots, armored shin plates, and her breast plate was etched with beautiful patterns with silver and crimson. She wore a helmet that covered everything except her face, her long silver hair flowing freely from beneath it. There were silver wings on the sides of the helmet, making it look like a large bird of prey was flying up behind her. There was a large sword in her hand. It had the same etching in the hilt as her breastplate. Her aura whipped around her like a living wave of energy. Shuhei had never seen anything like it.

"So…Maksim's _**prescious **_weapon has decided to stop hiding?" sneered the woman, who had recovered and was standing atop her minion once more. Shuhei could sense the jealousy and hatred emanating from the woman. He saw Rina look over at the woman, no emotions on her beautiful face.

"My name is Ekaterina Yeva Bokovict, daughter of Kostya Rurik and Fayina Nastasia Bokovict. I am the protector of my people, npotektop of my family. Jelena is not a part of this. I am the one Maksim wants…it will be I who sends him to hell." Shuhei could tell she was completely serious. He just wondered who this 'Maxim' guy was.

The woman gave big fake puppy dog eyes. "But your _**beloved **_grandfather is too important in this world to his followers. That is why he needs you _**and **_your sister. Your existence will keep him alive forever…as soon as he puts a tap on that lovely blood of yours at least." Shuhei saw Rina's eyes narrow and look at the woman.

"That monster is no family of mine. Despite what my father thinks, it was Maksim that killed my mother's family. He pumped them for their blood just like he wants to pump Jelena's and mine. Next he'll target my mother and my little brothers." Rina glared at the woman, who smiled like an indulgent mother.

"Well, yes, there is the matter of getting them. But he was adamant that we retrieve the two of you first." Her smile turned into a jealous scowl. Ekaterina saw this and smiled, it looked more alike a bearing of teeth than a friendly gesture.

"You never did like sharing his affection with anyone, not even your mother. Tell me, Morticia…do you sleep with your own father to gain his favor and his teachings?" there was shock in the woman's face and that was all it took for Ekaterina to snort and turn her back on the woman.

"You are pathetic Morticia. Even with Maksim's extra tutelage, you could never hope to even come close to my level. However," Shuhei saw Rina shoot a glance over her shoulder at the older woman dressed in a long, revealing black Romanian dress. "I will not spare you because you share the same father as my own father. You _**will **_die for putting Jelena and the little ones in danger. My parents could not supply that which Maksim seeks, and this he knows. Funny he did not tell you that. Then again…he never did pay very much attention to you, did he Morticia?" there was evil glee in the young woman's eyes as she stared cruelly at her aunt.

Shuhei couldn't believe he was seeing this. Other shinigami gathered around him and started talking. Rangiku had recovered enough to form whole sentences. "What the hell are they?" she whispered and Shuhei looked at her. She was looking at Morticia and the dog. This made him oddly happy that his 'friends' were not judging Rina and her sister.

Hitsugaya stepped forwards, prepared to shed his gigai. "We should help her. That creature looks rather troublesome." Shuhei put his hand out and stopped the captain.

"If you interfere, Ekaterina will kill you. She threatened me with the same. This is a family issue. We can not get involved." Everyone looked at him, then at the two combatants. They all waited anxiously for the next move. There was a sudden scream and the dog lunged. Shuhei gasped when Rina didn't move. The dog's large head crashed down, creating a large dust cloud. When the smoke and dust cleared, everyone sweat dropped. The large dog was wagging its tail and was licking Rina. Her light laugh could be heard.

Morticia glared and stomped the dog's head. "Octavius…what are you doing you stupid demon?" the woman was knocked off balance when the dog growled and shook its head. She had to jump off to save herself. She ground her teeth at the smirk on Rina's face. "What's so funny?" she bit out, still glaring up at the dog.

"Don't you know that Octavius and I have an ongoing friendship, Morticia? Octavius was the first demon I ever summoned…you remember Maksim bragging about that right? I was only three at the time. I seem to recall you trying to best me by boasting that you called Fyrevein. Your bluff was called, though. You could barely summon Blackveil and you were what, twenty three at the time?" Morticia ground her teeth. She attempted to dismiss Octavius so she could summon a new demon, but when she released him, he stayed where he was.

Morticia gasped and she glared at Rina. Rina smiled and put her hand on the dog's muzzle. "I bet you're wondering just how it is that he's still here even though you dismissed him, right?" Morticia clenched her teeth and made a small growling noise at the younger woman. Morticia had to take a jump back when Octavius lunged at her for growling at his mistress. Morticia glared and prepared to summon another beast.

"_Hetol dommestica fenool Fyrevein_!" Morticia chanted. Rina just smirked, knowing that a smaller beast would come. Rina knew, however, that Octavius would get hurt if he stayed here much longer. The sun would be rising in a few hours and his power dwindled with each minute that went by. She turned to the large beast and petted him. He made a small woof at her, as if he understood, and he then disappeared.

A boom was heard and Rina turned to face her opponent. She almost fell over in laughter at what she saw. Morticia was standing on the head of a large, snakelike creature, but it _**definitely **_wasn't Fyrevein. "Stonespike!? You only had enough magic left to summon a Fifth Ring beast?" Rina almost turned her back on them…almost.

"Who are you to insssssult a demon, mortal?" Stonespike hissed. Unlike most of the other Fifth Ring beasts, this one could talk. Only two from the fifth ring had managed to conquer speech. Rina's amusement left her immediately.

"I am Ekaterina Yeva Bokovict, Guardian of the Ninth Ring, npotektop of the Bokovict casters. I am the direct descendant of Rasputin, the great sorcerer that discovered the Nine Rings of Heaven and Hell." she saw the large beast freeze at this knowledge. The beast turned its golden eyes to the woman atop his head.

"Who are you to call me out againsssst a Guardian? You are foolissssssh woman. I will not fight one of Fyrevein'sssss maidenssssss. He would have my head." With that said, the great beast disappeared, dismissing itself from Morticia's service. Morticia stood and glared at Rina.

"Why can't you just die like all the others!?" Morticia screamed. This had Rina's attention. She couldn't imagine what the woman meant. Deciding not to waste any time, Rina chanted something softly and used her voice as the weapon it was.

"What do you mean '_like all the others_'?" Morticia felt the spell hit her head on and she couldn't control her mouth. She fought, but in the end, it was no use.

"You are just like the rest of those useless children. I have three brothers and four sisters, and I am the only one still without children. I am the only one that did not abandon father, yet he prefers all of them to me. He will teach those idiotic nieces of mine what he will not teach me. He will give power to my nephews, but he will not bestow it upon me!" she screamed, biting her lip and trying to stop herself from speaking.

"My own mother called me his 'little whore'. I gave _**everything **_to that old man and he puts all of _**you **_before me! Well, I won't allow it! I will kill you just like I killed everyone else that stood in my way! I will kill _**anyone **_that interferes with my becoming the next _Heliosta _of the family!" Finally the spell wore off. Morticia glared at Rina, who was trembling and looking at the ground.

Morticia smiled at the girl trembling, at the obvious tears that were hitting the ground. "You wish to be reunited with them, don't you? You are homesick but you will not risk Jelena. I will send you to them now. And your sister and three brothers will follow you to the Ninth Ring!" Morticia screamed and charged Rina.

The bystanders watched as Rina didn't move. Shuhei was about to run to her when a hand held him back. He looked at the hand and noticed the trembling. He looked into the golden eyes of the young Bokovict girl. She shook her head sadly and watched as her sister and aunt collided. An explosion occurred as the two met. Nothing could be seen and very little was heard outside the sounds of stone being pummeled. There was a sudden sickening crack and everyone stared as they waited for the dust to settle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ekaterina's Humanity

Jelena had tears flowing from her eyes, down her face, and they hit the ground with a splash. Shuhei noticed that everywhere a tear landed, a small patch of green appeared. He watched as the younger girl walked into the diminishing cloud. When the dust settled he saw Rina standing over the crumpled form of the older woman. He watched as Jelena made her way to her older sister. He could see the trail of tears she'd left, as there were little green patches in her wake.

He also saw Rina's tears, which made brown patches, like death. He then realized why Rina was so adamant that Jelena not witness what was happening. "They are opposite sides of the same coin. The younger, happiness, love and Life, while the elder is pain, despair and…Death." he murmured. He knew the feeling well…loosing something important, wanting to protect something. He stared at Rina and Jelena as they embraced.

He also saw a twitch in the woman on the ground. He gasped as he realized that while Jelena watched, even as angry as the woman made her, Rina would not, or could not, kill. He nudged Kira, who was gawking. Even Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were gawking.

Yuruichi was standing in the doorframe, her eyes narrowed on the two sisters. Urahara was close behind her. Shuhei heard their conversation. "You know that if Soul Society ever finds them, their whole family will be executed on the spot. I've seen that power before. It was in a family of mortals I was ordered to assassinate when I still lived in Soul Society." Yuruichi said quietly. Shuhei felt a pang in his heart. He didn't know why, but the thought of either of these women dying hurt him. He turned and walked by the two standing in his way.

Both tensed as he walked up to them and stopped. "What are you going to do? Will you turn them in or help them? It's obvious they don't mean us any harm. If anything, it seems they sought us out purposely." he said. He turned just as Rina started to fall. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, Shuhei was clutching Rina, who had reverted back to her previous state of black leather and long black hair with highlights.

Even as weak as she was, he heard her growl at him. "I don't like to be touched." she said and she looked up at her amber eyed sister. Clear tears met Rina's eyes and she sighed, looking over at Morticia. Mustering the strength to stand, Rina shook off Shuhei's supporting arms and carefully walked over to her aunt. She stared at the black eyed woman with cold eyes.

"You can thank Jelena for your pathetic life, Morticia. I am sure Maksim will be _**delighted **_to hear that you killed off over half of his brood in your jealousy." she leaned down and whispered then. "Perhaps it will be _**you **_he puts the blood cuffs on. A little advice…don't struggle…it will leave scars." For the first time, Morticia saw the scars that covered Rina's arms. She felt a pang knowing that Rina had to have been very young when she was put into the horrible device.

Her compassion, however, was pushed aside by her anger. "I will kill you…and your damned siblings. I…will be…_Heliosta_…" As Morticia passed out, Rina just sighed and shook her head. She stood and murmured something. An eye appeared before her then. A voice came from the eye as it stared at her with obvious longing.

"I see you have finally come to your senses, Ekaterina. Will you be returning home as I requested?" a thin, reedy voice laced with smugness asked. Rina glared at the eye.

"Sending Morticia after me was a bad idea Maksim. Now I'm pissed. If it's war you want, then it's war you'll get. She hurt Jelena, and I hold _**you **_responsible for it. And don't think to send her again. She can no longer use magic…I ripped the lei lines from her when I fought her. You should have known better than to send a third rate magician after me." she hissed and grabbed Morticia. The eye looked coldly down at her.

"If she can not wield the magic, then she is useless to me. Why did you not kill her?" Rina clenched her jaw at the old man's disregard for his own offspring. She carefully put the woman down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was going to send her back as a warning, but you obviously only care about yourself and your quest for immortality. I will keep her." she smiled then, knowing this next part would piss him off for reasons only she knew. "By the way…having any luck with the immortality issue? I heard that you have no more grandchildren to lock in the blood cuffs." She watched the large purple eye narrow on her.

"You would resort to killing your own cousins?" he asked in a sharp tone. Rina laughed and looked down at her aunt.

"No…but your jealous daughter would. Seems the apple landed _**on **_the tree this time, _grandfather._" Rina spat the word and gave him an evil smirk. "I will hunt you down Maksim, make no mistake about that. I know you put mother's family in the blood cuffs to prolong your _**worthless **_life. I will end it. Be prepared to face the wrath of Fyrevein, for you and I will be meeting him in the Ninth Ring. For now, why don't you actually be a man and mourn the loss of your family. Oh, I forgot, that requires a heart. If I'm not mistaken, I ripped that from your chest when I was five, did I not?" She could hear the growl that was emanating from the eye and she let her eyes go crimson and the silver tribal art appear once more. The noise stopped and the eye widened.

"That's right Maksim…you are not dealing with a mere human. I am Fyrevein's Valkyrie…do not make the assumption the beasts of the Nine Rings will assist you in this. They fall under Fyrevein's rule…and mine." Rina shifted as she felt her sister come up behind her. A small hand was on her shoulder and the eye now had veins in it. Rina turned and looked at her sister with surprise. Jelena had crystal blue eyes and golden tribal art on her face.

"Yeva will not fight this battle alone, Kirill. She has Andromeda and myself behind her. While my sister followed most of your teachings, I followed our mother's. We will stand together…you will not harm this world. This world is for humans, not evil hearted creatures bent on world destruction." Rina stared at Jelena. Jelena had hidden this from her well. She had not known her sister was this powerful.

Rina smiled and then looked back up at the eye, a sadistic smirk on her face. "Prepare yourself Maksim…this is one war you will not win." She then slashed the eye in two and murmured once more so that the eye could not reform for several hours. Both sisters returned to their normal states and leaned against one another. The smiled and laughed lightly, until they saw the shinigami gawking at them.

Jelena became shy once more and Rina became defiant. She shook her sister off and stood straight. "Now that you know what we are…what will you do?" Jelena looked at Rina, fear evident on her face. Uryu instantly walked to Jelena and hugged her. Rina felt her tension leave and she looked past everyone to Urahara and Yuruichi. Both stiffened and looked at her warily.

Rina walked past everyone but stopped right beside Shuhei. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He could feel warmth spread into his face and he looked away from her. She smirked and kept walking until she was face to face with the two ex-shinigami. She saw them tense.

"Don't worry old man…I know she destroyed some of my kind, but they w

eren't of my family, so I don't really care. My only purpose in this life is to protect my family. I came here tonight to ask for your assistance. I would like for you to hear me out." She smiled when the two looked at one another, then at her and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Scars of the Past

Rina made sure that Morticia was comfortable and then shut and locked the door using a powerful spell. She walked back into the living room and noticed Shuhei staring at her. She blushed for the first time that he'd seen and it made him smirk. She turned her face away from him and walked over to the middle of the room to explain what was going on to the rest of the group.

"Alright, Ekaterina…what _**exactly **_is going on?" Ichigo demanded, scowling at her. She felt her jaw clench a second before she planted her fist in the orange hair boy's face. He flew back and landed in Orihime's arms, gawking at her.

"You're _**just**_ like him. You don't care how others feel; whether or not what you're doing to them hurts…You want to know what my problem is? Why I am the way I am?" she hissed and dropped the spell hiding her true appearance.

Everyone, including Jelena, gasped. Jelena buried her face in Uryu's shoulder because she didn't want to see the horrible scars all over Rina's arms, chest and face. Shuhei stared, wide eyed. Those scars were healed over and he could tell it had been many years since she received them.

"Who…why?" Ichigo stuttered. Rina restored the spell and looked away from them.

"Maksim, my _grandfather_, did this to me when I was four and a half. That's why my father took off with us when we were little. He found me in a device that slowly and painfully bleeds its victims to death. Maksim calls them blood cuffs. He uses the blood of people with gifts, such as his own children and grandchildren, to prolong his worthless life." Rina couldn't look Jelena in the face. She turned her back on all of them.

"I was a child prodigy when I was born. I was walking and talking by my first year and I could wield incredible magic by three. On my third birthday, I summoned Octavius because I was lonely. It was common practice by the Bokovicts to leave their children alone on their birthdays for long periods of time to see if they could summon one of the beasts from the Nine Rings. Octavius is a Third Ring beast, and for me to summon him at such a young age was unheard of." She held no emotion as she looked out the window of the Kurosaki home.

"Maksim took an unnatural interest in me and started teaching me the black arts very young. My parents objected, but they couldn't do anything as long as we were in Russia. My grandmother was the only one that could make Maksim do anything. He taught me about the Nine Rings of Heaven and Hell, but he also told me that Bokovicts only summon demonic beasts from the Hell Rings and that the angelic beasts from the Heaven Rings would turn on us. I didn't believe him, but that's not unusual. I learned very early he couldn't be trusted." She felt their eyes on her, including Jelena's. Gods how she wished her sister didn't have to hear this…but it was necessary if she was to secure protection for them all.

"At age four I summoned a Ninth Ring beast by the name of Fyrevein. Angered that a mere child had summoned him, he tried to eat me. When I fought off his attack with my magic, he submitted and I became his Valkyrie. I know most of you have heard of valkyries as warrior women of the god Odin, but there are several different types of valkyries." She looked over her shoulder from the corner of her eye and found Shuhei staring at her intently. She sighed and continued.

"A Valkyrie of the Nine Rings, be it Heaven or Hell, is a being that has mastered the Nine Rings by summoning the Ninth Ring's ruling beast. Fyrevein is the ruling beast of the Ninth Ring of Hell, while…" she was cut off when Jelena stood and walked up to her. Everyone watched.

"While Andromeda is the ruling beast of the Ninth Ring of Heaven. I, too, am a Valkyrie. I am the Guardian of the Ninth Ring of Heaven." Jelena looked at her sister sadly and cupped her cheek. "I am sorry Rina, but I could not tell you for fear that it would put you in danger. I did not know you were Hell's Valkyrie." Rina smiled at her sister and patted the younger girl's head.

"Do not worry mishka…you are fine. I would not tell you for the same reasons, so I guess we are both at fault. However, there is one thing you have that I lack. You are my humanity, as mine was stripped very early in life. You are human, where I am not. I live only to serve and protect…to die for my family. That is my sole purpose in life." she said and she let her sister go and returned to staring out the window.

"As powerful as I am, my weakness is my family. I can not always protect them, as I am not always with them. Part of my…condition…requires that I sleep for days at a time…that is why you hardly ever see me on the weekends. As long as I live in the human world, this will be so. I will be vulnerable without this sleep. Jelena, as a Valkyrie of light, does not suffer this thankfully. She is the normal one of us." She turned stern, businesslike eyes on the two older ex-shinigami.

"I don't know what your stations are, or if you are even part of Soul Society any longer, but I do know skill and power when I smell it. It permeates the two of you like your natural scent. I came here tonight to ask for the Soul Society's help. I am willing to trade my life for the safety of my family. All I ask is that my parents, my little brothers, and Jelena be protected. If that requires me to die, then I will…_**after **_I have killed Maksim." She looked at her sister, who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Jelly Bean…You will still have mum and dad and the little monsters. And I will always protect you." She hugged her sister close and stroked her golden locks. Yuruichi could feel herself tear up. It was noble that this girl of only seventeen years was willing to die to protect her family…however, there was no guarantee the Soul Society wouldn't just kill them after Ekaterina was dead.

"I would offer Soul Society's help, but I am no longer a part of it." Yuruichi looked at both girls and sighed, deciding to tell them the truth. "And there is no guarantee they wouldn't kill your family as soon as you were dead. Many of your kind have died at the hands of the shinigami when they were told the Soul Society was going to protect them. You can not count on them to help you." Rina stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the older woman. Jelena burrowed closer to her older sister.

"However…there is a small group that operates _**outside **_the Soul Society." Rina turned and looked Ichigo in the face. He was smirking and he had his arm around Orihime's waist. Rina noticed this and narrowed her eyes at him once more, looking at his arm. He chuckled and looked at Orihime, who smiled.

"We were worried about you guys finding out who we were, but I guess that with the spirit awareness you both have you knew that there wasn't something right about us." Ichigo smiled at them. Rina sweat dropped and looked at him, then at her sister.

"Jelena can hear shinigami a little, but she can't see them. I've known what you guys were all along. I could see the shinigami when I walked in…and I could hear them." Rina turned her ice-like eyes on Ikkaku and Yumichika then. Both gulped and hid behind Chad, who had Tatsuki standing very close to him.

Ichigo was about to say something when Chad spoke for the first time. "How long have you known about us? And how much do you know about each of us?" Rina looked at him and smiled a nervous smile.

"Well, uh, you see…" she chuckled nervously and then looked away from them as she answered. "I knew what you guys were before I even met you. I could feel your presences throughout the school. It's why I allowed myself to make friends with you. It's nice not being alone anymore. It's not often I meet someone that can do some of the same things I can." She noticed everyone sweat drop at the fact they had been so easy to read. She cleared her throat and looked at Tatsuki.

"The day you asked me to join the fighting club was the day I found out about you, Tatsuki. You don't have as much awareness as the rest of them, but your aura was the hardest to read. You know how to hide your ki better than the rest of them. You were the one it took me the longest to figure out. Ichigo, however, was the easiest." she heard a choke and looked over to see Ichigo's leg in the air twitching.

"HAHAHA…little Ichi was _**easy**_!" Renji teased until she pointed to him and said he was the next easiest to figure out what he was. He shut up then and scowled. Ichigo stifled his laughter and looked at Rina.

"How much do you know about us then?" Rina sighed and sat on the coffee table while Jelena joined Uryu on the coffee table.

"I knew from your ki pattern that you were a shinigami, Ichigo. You are one of the more powerful ones. Your Zanpakto is rare…it's not really an element, unless you count humanity as an element. Where the others have beasts, much like my own, yours is human. You have a hard time controlling all your spiritual energy. I can help you with that. I'll show you how I mastered control of my magic. It's the same concept, except mine is unlimited while yours is stored inside your own body. Also, you're a vizard, meaning you are a Shinigami that has the powers of a hollow. Hichigo, your inner hollow, needs to be taught a lesson by the way. I can hear the way he talks about Orihime all the time and it pisses me off." She turned and looked at the others then, not noticing Ichigo blushing violently.

"Renji was almost as easy as Ichigo, but I didn't get the connection between him and his Zanpakto until I actually watched him fight. Then it was easy to figure out. Rukia was next, as she has the same ki patterns as all shinigami. I couldn't figure out her Zanpakto, but then I realized that her ki was extremely drained. Didn't take me long to track her signature and talk to her Zanpakto. I can't believe Ichigo took all her power…greedy little bastard." she smirked as Ichigo turned red and scowled.

"After I figured out Rukia, I met Uryu. I knew as soon as I looked at him that he wasn't a normal human. His ki was much more advanced than most humans and more concentrated than Ichigo's and the other shinigami. When I touched his arm for the first time I knew immediately what he was. It's because he's human that I entrusted Jelena's safety to him…plus I knew he was her type of guy. He's smart, fun to be around, and polite. Something none of you guys are…except maybe some of the captains. The underlings certainly aren't…" She grumbled the last part and glared at Ikkaku and Yumichika again.

Both men shrank back and held up their hands defensively. Several chuckles were heard and the tension dispersed. Everyone was feeling better now that a joke had been made. Rina smirked and looked at Orihime with a smile similar to the one she always gave Jelena. "Then there Hime-chan. I knew she had a special power, but I didn't know it manifested itself as shield wielders that lived in her hairpins. I didn't learn that until I actually touched her for the first time. Her little friends could sense me and gave me a warning probe." Orihime stared at Rina with wide eyes as the older girl laughed.

"Chad was probably the hardest of our group of friends to figure out, next to Tatsuki. I still haven't figured Tatsuki out completely. Chad, however, became more of a game to me. I knew he had spirit awareness, that was evident in everything he did. I just didn't know that he was a half-breed. No offense to you, Chad." Rina held up her hand and Chad just nodded at her. She then looked at Urahara and Yuruichi.

"All the others I knew what they were as soon as we drove up. I could sense their ki levels. Including the one that is attempting to hide. I suggest you come out if you value your life. I can feel the blood lust rolling off you in waves." She turned to see a large man step forward from thin air. There was a small pink haired girl on his shoulder.

Ikkaku and Yumichika gasped and looked at their captain. "Sir…what are you doing here?" they asked at the same time. Everyone looked at Kenpachi then. Shuhei narrowed his eyes on the man that was shaking with the need to fight.

"I can feel your lust for a fight. I will not give you what you want shinigami. My purpose in seeking out help is to preserve the lives of my family. That is something you can appreciate, ne?" Everyone noticed Kenpachi stiffen, and then he gave a snort of laughter.

"Perhaps we can fight at a later date then." he looked over his shoulder at the little pink haired girl. Yes, he could appreciate trying to preserve the lives of family. The little cotton candy haired girl that was his lieutenant was very precious to him, even if no one could really tell by their actions around each other. Kenpachi then turned to his fellow shinigami. "Because I want to fight her, I will not tell anyone in Soul Society about her…unless she poses a threat." He then turned his back and was about to leave when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

He turned and saw the young blonde mortal that was obviously the sister of the one he wished to fight. The girl's warm amber eyes looked up at him entreatingly. "Won't you stay and have some sake, Taicho-sama?" she asked with a smile. Kenpachi was taken back by the young woman's lack of fear. He took a menacing step towards her, but she didn't even open her eyes. He did, however, hear a growling noise. He looked up to see the other girl glaring at him with menacing blue eyes. For the first time in his life, Kenpachi wasn't sure if what he'd done was smart.

"You lay one finger of my baby sister and we won't have to wait for me to destroy Maksim for me to send you to hell." Kenpachi noticed that she had a warriors stance, something not many women, mortal or not, used. He put up his hands and backed off the small blonde. The blonde smiled and looked over her shoulder at her sister.

"Don't worry Rina…I'm not afraid of him. Even in my mortal form, I am much stronger than him." the young girl's reply made everyone gasp except the girl she was talking to. Kenpachi arched a brow and bared his teeth.

"You want to test that theory little girl?" He was about to take a step towards her when he was suddenly frozen. The girl had opened those amber eyes and they were no longer warm and smiling. There was a promise of pain in them he'd never seen in such a small woman.

"Zaraki Kenpachi. Born November 19 to two peasants in the 80th District of Rukongai. Real name is unknown, age unknown. Height 201 centimeters, weight approximately 90 kilograms. Captain of the 11th Division of Soul Society's Gotei 13. Surrogate father of one Kusajishi Yachiru…his only known weakness." She had a glint of menace in those eyes that made Kenpachi nervous.

"How do you know so much about me little human?" he hissed and turned the shoulder Yachiru hung on away from the girl. The girl went back to smiling, all menace gone. She giggled lightly and actually poked Kenpachi in the head.

"Silly…I'm Andromeda's Valkyrie…I can find out anything about anyone in Rukongai by just asking her. She was the one that just told me all that information. Besides, Andromeda likes to keep tabs on the people that do good deeds…even the ones in Soul Society. When you saved Yachiru and took her in, you were guaranteed salvation. Not everyone would have done that…not even the 'pacifist' Kaname Tosen." she heard them all gasp at the mention of the traitor. They hadn't quite defeated ALL of Aizen's forces, but they were really close. Most of the Arrancar had been destroyed, along with most of the Espada. Only two had lived through the battle and they now worked WITH Soul Society, though begrudgingly. All either of them wanted was to be free.

The tension was broken when 'Dance Floor Anthem' by Good Charlotte started playing. Everyone saw Rina jump and then dig into her jacket pockets for her cell phone. "Hello?" she asked in an exasperated tone. Her eyes lit up immediately and she smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. "Are you fucking with my head!? Seriously, you're at the house now!? How'd you get here!? When'd you get here!? How long are you staying!?" everyone noticed her excitement die a little, but then she smiled again. "I'll be there in like two seconds to get you. I'm at a party with Jelly-Bean…don't worry about it…just dress for a mess girl!"

Everyone was looking at her as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. They then all turned to Jelena, who looked pale and frightened. "What's wrong Jelena-chan?" Uryu asked and was instantly by her side. She looked at him, then back out the door.

"We are in so much trouble if that is who I think it was…" Everyone looked at the door as they heard the car peel out of the driveway and down the road. They looked back at Jelena, who had her head in her hands.

"What do you mean by that, Jelena-chan?" Orihime asked, sitting beside her in worry. Jelena looked up at them and held up her hands.

"I am _**not **_getting in the middle of this. You will just have to wait and see for yourselves. Tonight is about to get much, _**much **_weirder." She walked over to the kitchen and did a very un-Jelena-like thing…she grabbed a bottle of sake and chugged half of it. Her eyes watered and she shook her head. She walked back over to Uryu and put her head on his chest, right above his heart. "We are so screwed if that was Liz…" she muttered and sighed, cuddling up to the blushing young man.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fun is…

Rina was driving fast…much faster than she had when she'd had Uryu and Jelena in the car with her. She took curves like they were straight and was at her parent's house in five minutes. Having been almost twenty minutes away, this was definitely an accomplishment. She parked her car, ran up the steps and flung open the door.

She ran into the parlor to find her mother and father talking comfortably with a young woman with shoulder length two toned hair. The bottom half of her hair was black as night, while the top part of it was the brightest purple she'd ever seen. She smiled broadly and ran up to the girl, hugging her.

"LIZZY!" she shrieked, making all three of them cringe. 'Lizzy' finally found her voice and managed to squeak out something.

"Ree…need…air…" she gasped when Rina let go of her so that she could breathe. The girl smiled up at the younger woman and stood. Rina smirked and looked up into the older woman's eyes. Being tall herself, there weren't many people that Rina had to look up at.

"Sorry, Liz. It's been what? Four, five years since the last time I saw you?" she asked the other girl. They smirked and hit fists together.

"Three and a half years actually. How's Jelly belly?" the older girl watched the irritation flash over the younger girl's face.

"Don't call her that. The last time you did she cried. Be nice to her…call her Jelena or mishka, like you used to." they glared for a second, and then burst into laughter. They looked back at the parents and smirked.

"Thanks for the invite Mama Fay, but I think I'll be stayin with Ree…you know me. I'm funny about my privacy." she waved to them and they laughed as the two mock argued all the way out the door. When they go to the car, Liz jumped behind the wheel.

"You are _**not **_driving my baby!" Rina screeched and tried to pull her out of the driver seat. Liz pouted and fought back, wanting to drive.

"Oh come on…my driving isn't _**that **_bad!" she protested until Rina glared at her and held up her finger.

"_**Liar**_…I still can't even _**look **_at a Lamborghini anymore thanks to you! I am not going to let you ruin it for my mustang!" she finally gave up pulling and smirked evilly, pushing Liz over into the passenger seat. Liz cursed her good naturedly.

"You fucking pansy ass witch…it's not my fault you're a pussy!" they smirked at one another and hit fists together again. "Good to see you again munchkin." Liz said and put her head back.

"You too Leviathan…another reason I should drive is because I know the way and I want you to meet some people." her smile faded and she looked at Liz in all seriousness. "They are going to protect Jelena and the boys and watch my parent's backs while I take out Maksim." She saw Liz stiffen, then hiss. Fangs were making small indents on Liz's lower lip.

"You know not to mention that bastard when I'm here. He all but destroyed my people. Had I not been a quicker shifter, he would have gotten me too…stupid bastard." Rina noticed her friend's eyes were even more catlike than she remembered. She also had a lot more piercings and tattoos than before.

"Liz…when did you get a labret? And was that a tongue ring I saw when we were in the house? Did it hurt when you got your tragus pierced? Where did you get your industrial done, it looks a little infected?" Liz looked at her with an annoyed expression and sighed.

"I got all those things done right after Montey died. Him and Momma Syd were the only ones that I really cared what they wanted and I promised Montey not to get anymore until he didn't have to see them. When Momma Syd died I got a tattoo in memory of them and I got my navel pierced as well." there was sadness in Liz's voice and Rina understood it perfectly.

"You gonna show me Montey and Momma Syd's tattoo when we get to the party?" she asked with mischief. Liz looked at her warily.

"Depends on whether or not you got any alcohol for me. You know I don't start stripping until I've got a little booze in me." they laughed as Rina took off towards Ichigo's house. They pulled in a few minutes later and got out. However, something caught their attention. There was a blurry shape hanging around outside, trying not to be noticed.

"Rina…go make sure your sister is okay. I'll take care of this one…" Liz gave a feral grin over her shoulder and casually stretched out. "I think I'll take a walk for a second…it was a long flight from the States." she said loudly and walked straight towards the figure. It obviously didn't think either woman could see it, so Liz was going to enjoy this.

Rina smirked and ran inside, looking for Jelena. She smirked when everyone looked up at her. Jelena was pale and she shook her head. "Oh shit…it is her…there is only one person that can make you smile like that…" Jelena took another swig of the sake and groaned into Uryu's shoulder again. "NOT LIZ!" she whined and looked at Rina, whose eyes were bright with excitement.

"Oh yeah little sis…Liz is here and she's staying for a while. She went to 'stretch her legs'. She took a direct flight here so that she could spend time with us." Rina noticed Jelena pale when she said 'stretch her legs'.

"RINA…she might _**eat **_someone!" Jelena wailed and ran to her sister. "I can't believe you let her out on her own! You know how she is when she's in a new place. It takes her while to get herself under control!" No sooner had the words left Jelena's mouth that a crash was heard outside. Everyone ran out to see a much unexpected sight.

Orihime gasped as she glimpsed the one person she hadn't been expecting to see _**here**_. "Grimmjow!?" she yelled above all the noise. Rina gave Orihime a confused look.

"You know that creepy stalker thing? He was slinking around the outside of the house when we got here. We thought he was an enemy…" Rina shrugged and cheered Liz on.

"_**Ouch**_! Stupid bitch! I'll kill you for that!" came the voice from the 'man' that was before them. Rina gasped and stepped back at the man's reference to Liz being a bitch. Jelena whimpered and begged Uryu to go into the house with her.

"This is going to get _**very **_ugly _**very **_soon." the blonde sighed and made her way back to the house. Uryu followed, though he was slightly curious by what exactly was going on.

"_**What**_ did you just call me?" Liz voiced dangerously. Her cat-like green eyes shining dangerously. She could feel the dread behind her and looked at Rina, who was smiling nervously.

"Just don't destroy this side of town Liz, okay? It would suck 'cause then we'd have to answer to the big wigs at Soul Society." Liz nodded and looked back at what she considered a dead man walking…or hobbling in his case. She'd gotten a really good cock shot on the bastard.

"I do not doubt her strength…but unless she can kill spirits, her fighting Grimmjow will only end in her getting hurt." Rina turned to see Shuhei standing right beside her, his eyes on the fight before them. It was the second time that night that something had drawn him out here. Rina blinked, and then smiled.

"I get it…he's what the Japanese call a hollow. I understand now…" she smiled and threw something at Liz, who caught it in one hand and then looked at Rina, who yelled, "Esta un Diablo…that will heal you if you get hurt really bad. Have fun!" everyone stared at her like she was crazy. She looked at them and groused. "_**What**_!?" she demanded and they all just sweat dropped.

"So…you're what the Japanese call a hollow, huh?" Liz asked, slipping the necklace over her head, and then glaring at the man again.

"What's the matter, bitch? Scared now that you know that I ain't human?" He paused when Liz laughed and bared her teeth at him.

"I'm going to make you _**seriously **_regret referring to me as a pathetic dog." she hissed and her eyes started glowing. Her tall, lithe form began to stretch and change. Her face elongated until she had the muzzle of a large, black panther. Her limbs became covered with fur and claws appeared when she flexed her hands. Her long, sharp teeth gleamed menacingly in the night. She dropped down on all fours as the transformation completed itself. She was now one of the largest panthers any of the people present had ever seen.

"What the _**hell **_just happened!?" Ichigo looked at Rina for answers. The girl looked very amused as she watched what was happening. She then turned to him and motioned with her head at the two combatants.

"You ever heard the phrase Pueblo de la Pantera?" she looked at Chad this time, hoping her had. She heard him gasp, and then look at Liz very closely.

"You mean there are still some of them alive? I though that when mankind drove into the rainforests too much, all the Pantera disappeared. That's what my grandfather told me." He looked at Rina, who nodded.

"This is only half right…it was Maksim that captured all the Pantera and used them in his sick experiments. There was only a handful that evaded capture. To hide themselves, many of the Pantera integrated themselves into human society. Liz's real name is Melisenda Evita Pontris…the last princess of the Pantera." She watched as Liz's transformation was completed and she circled the man named Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was astounded. He'd never seen a mortal that could turn into a large cat like he could when he'd been a hollow. Now…he didn't know exactly _**what **_he was. He didn't even have his hollow hole anymore. Somehow or another, he had taken corporeal form and was now stranded in the human realm. It sucked…really, REALLY bad. But there was one good part…he' hadn't lost ALL his hollow powers. He even had some new ones.

"You think a fucking illusion is going to keep me from kicking your ass, little girl? And don't think I'll take it easy on you just 'cause you're a fucking human female." He saw her eyes flash and had the odd sense that this was no ordinary woman. He was too slow in his thoughts, as she disappeared from his sight while he pondered. He barely had enough time to dodge her first attack, receiving a few scrapes on his back for his trouble.

"If you think I need you to take it easy on me, then you are blind. I have been fighting since I was a cub, and I am _**much **_older than I appear." came a disembodied voice. He looked around, then back at the large cat stalking him. He arched a brow in confusion and pointed at her, one hand on his hip.

"Are you telling me that fucking feline can vocalize like a fucking human?" The cat's eyes narrowed and she disappeared once more. Grimmjow went still and flared out with his awareness. He wasn't so lucky this time as last because she knocked him to his knees, her sharp canines at the back of his neck. Without mercy, she pierced his neck with her sharp teeth. Grimmjow let out a few choice curses and fell to the ground, immobilized.

Liz sat on her haunches and gave a very cat-like grin. "If you have someone that can heal him, you'd best do it now, or he will die. He is not immune to my attacks." She looked at them and noticed the busty red head that walked forward. She also saw a man with orange hair grab her wrist and shake his head. She smiled sadly at the young man and he let her go. She walked over to them and gulped as she got closer to the large cat.

"N-nice…kitty…" she paled when Liz got up and stretched. She skirted Liz's form and sat beside Grimmjow. She spoke lowly to him, chastising him for picking fights with unknown variables…mainly, Liz herself. Liz stared at the girl from inside her panther body. The girl was much smarter than she originally appeared, just very innocent. Liz instantly took a liking to the girl.

"Don't worry about hermanita…I won't hurt you." she purred soothingly. She carefully padded over to the girl and laid down, her head on the girl's lap as she watched the procession. She looked at a glaring Grimmjow, who was glaring at the girl, not at Liz. A purr of menace emitted from the large cat. "You put your hands on her after she heals you and I'll kill you for real this time." she threatened the odd looking man.

To her, and the red head's, surprise, he gave them a pouting frown. "I don't like owing stupid fucking humans and damned favors. She's got me by my fucking balls if she heals me…again." he said crudely. Liz noticed the girl blush brightly and the beginnings of tears at the corner of her eyes. Liz hissed and batted him in the face with her large paw. She knew Grimmjow was seeing stars from the blow.

"You will not use such language around my hermanita. She is still too young for your crass tongue, pendejo." Liz growled out, her eyes flashing. She heard him murmur something else and she swatted him again. "Come mierda y muerte, cabron!" she hissed again, giving him a death glare. Grimmjow looked up at her and growled himself.

"_**I can't fucking understand you woman!**_" he yelled and then looked up a

t the girl, who looked about to cry. "Fucking shit…don't you cry, girl…I mean it. Don't you dare fucking cry!" Tears slowly leaked out of the red head's eyes and Liz hissed, getting to her feet. The growling coming from her throat proved how angry she was.

"Chingate, pendejo. I'll kill you here and now if you don't apologize to hermanita _**right now**_." she crouched, ready to strike. Stuck between a large cat and a hard place, he decided that it was just better to do as he was told, for now, and then get his revenge when they least expected it.

"Fine…sorry I was mean." he said and crossed his arms over his chest. He then glared at Liz, who was lying next to the girl again. "Happy now!?" he growled at the large cat. He said something under his breath that got him another swat to the head.

Laughing interrupted the would-be swatting war as the orange haired guy walked up and held his hand out to the girl. She smiled and let him pull her up before he wrapped her in his arms and glared at the ex-Espada. He whispered something to the girl, who blushed and put her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"LIZ!! I have some Vorsctaf with me! And I won some sake off Rangiku-san! So we can go have a good time!" everyone saw the large cat look over at Rina with affection, then glare back at Grimmjow.

"_**You **_are coming with me so I don't have to worry about you messing with hermanita." she hissed and closed her eyes. Snapping bones and groaning muscles made everyone pale as Liz's body contorted back to her human appearance. She looked at them with a sheepish look. "I forgot how unnerving my transformation can be for forasteros. My apologies." everyone looked at her with shock. Even for a hot tempered feline she held herself like the princess she was.

"Never seen a princess that looks as odd as that…" Ikkaku whispered to Yumichika, who nodded. Cracking knuckles was heard from right behind them and they found said woman behind them, glowering.

"And just _**what **_is so odd looking about me, baldy? And you ain't got much room to talk featherhead. If I didn't know for a fact you're shinigami, I'd think you were un maricón." everyone raised their eyebrows, except Rina, who burst into laughter.

"Glad I'm not the only one that has a beef with those two fruit loops." Rina smiled at Liz, and then glared at the two males, who hid behind Shuhei. Rina arched a brow and put her hands on her hips. "You think hiding behind him will save you? Piss me off enough and I'll go through him to get to the two of you." she turned her back on them, but stiffened when she felt something looming over her. She turned to see Shuhei staring deep into her silver-blue eyes.

"Go through me will you?" he asked in a slightly husky voice. She arched a brow and smirked wickedly at him. He was slightly caught off guard by this. She pressed her front to his and continued smiling at him.

"Through you, around you, _**over**_ you…whatever it takes." she smirked when he lightly blushed at her enunciated 'over'. Her mirth didn't last long however, when he leaned down to whisper something to her.

"You never said anything about _**under**_…afraid you might have met your match?" he heard her breath catch in her throat at this and he looked at her with amused eyes. She blushed and made her way past him, not looking at anyone else.


End file.
